Rocky Territory
by Letselina
Summary: Terra's betrayal should have been Slade's demise. Yet, Slade is still alive, and he has a new, but familiar apprentice. When Terra disappears from her stony grave, it's up to the Titans to figure out what's going on. [Discontinued]
1. Earth Mover

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter One  
_Earth-Mover_

A gloved hand brushed golden strands of hair from bright cerulean eyes. Her figure moved in the darkness of the cave, but no footsteps echoed in its depths. Her feet were planted on a boulder, but she still moved. The rock she stood on was encased in a yellow aura, as was the pair of hands now at her side. Finally, a smile crept across her lips as the rock gently decended from its hover, and she jumped off.

The area she stood in was well lit compared to the rest of the cave. The girl walked toward the ledge where something peculiar stood. "It's about time," she said, her voice resounding through the empty cave. She walked toward a statue standing near the ledge. She knew why the statue stood in the middle of a dark, damp cave, even though the idea of a statue for no one to see seemed pointless to build.

This statue was not built, however.

The rocky figure was of a teenage girl, the face carved much like the girl who stood before it. Her hair looked as if it had been frozen in the wind; it was blown slightly to the side. The girl held out her two arms at her side, as if opening her arms for an embrace. A breast plate covered her chest, and armor was placed on her waist, wrists, elbows, knees, shoulders, and calves. She looked like a soldier for some twisted war.

That wasn't far from the truth.

"Let's get this over with," the girl, not the statue, said. She jumped onto the rock where the statue stood, and placed her hands in each of the statues. Her cerulean eyes suddenly took the same golden color her hands had before, and the statue began to flare.

"Who are you?"

Releasing the statue's hands, the girl spun around to see five figures standing at the entrance of the room of the cave. The girl did not answer, but cried out, her eyes still glowing yellow. The ground beneath the five newcomer's trembled, and the shorter one in front, obviously the leader, yelled, "Titans, go!" The five figures lunged at her.

The earth split, and the girl cursed under her breath when her attackers did not sink in the ground. Two flew in the air, carrying the leader and the largest of the group. The fifth figure seemed to disappear, but she lost concentration when a flying bat dove at her head. She lost her balance, falling back against the platform the statue stood on.

The bat flew in front of her face, and changed before her eyes into a human. Time seemed to freeze as the girl's mind rushed for an answer. The male before her had green skin, and matching evergreen eyes. They held a mix of both anger and confusion. Slowly, everything came together again, and the girl realized she was surrounded. The green male stood in front of her, and around her and the statue stood the other four figures.

"Who. Are. You?" the green male demanded.

_'The Teen Titans.' _She knew exactly who they were. They were the ones who had left the plaque sitting on the platform her back was against.

"Gaia," the girl said quietly.

"What?" the green Titan scrunched his nose, confused.

The girl looked around, seeing two other male Titans on her sides. "My name is Gaia," she said.

"What are you doing?" the changeling questioned, not waiting a moment after her response.

Gaia's eyes flickered back and forth as she searched for an exit. "I'm not about to tell you." Without a warning, her eyes flared and she sunk into the ground, the earth swallowing whole.

The green Titan dived, attempting to stop her, but it was too late. She had disappeared before their very eyes. He pounded his fists into the ground where she had stood, letting out an aggrivated growl.

"Beastboy," the leader, a masked hero, walked to his comrade, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" a half robot, half human teammate asked.

A tall red haired girl floated toward the green changeling. She looked from him, to the statue before him, and back to him. "Do you believe...?"

"It wasn't her," an acerbic voice chimed. A female cloaked in midnight blue made her way to her fellow Titan. "That girl was not Terra."

"She said her name was Gaia," Beastboy stood slowly, looking at his teammates. "I don't get it... She looked like her... She has her power... How is she not Terra...?"

Robin shrugged gently. "Terra still stands in front of you. It's possible there are others with her gift."

"But the alarm..." the alien known as Starfire sunk to the ground, putting something together in her mind.

Cyborg shook his head. "Slade is dead... So is Terra... It must have been a glitch... a prank... something..."

"But it wasn't," Raven mused. "Someone was here. Someone who knows about Terra. Someone who wants something with her."

Beastboy walked toward the exit, "It doesn't matter. She's gone." He left the four Titans in silence, a labrynth of questions before them.

* * *

_-Titans Tower: Earlier that Day-_

_"How are you feeling, Robin?" asked Starfire._

_The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Fine." He rested his head on the arm of the couch._

_"Raven?" Starfire inquired._

_The cloaked girl glanced up from her book, "Super." She turned back to her story, lost again in its depths._

_The alien folded her arms over the chest, "Beastboy?"_

_The changeling didn't look up from the game he was playing with Cyborg, "Great! I'm winning!" he laughed._

_"...Cyborg?"_

_Pressing pause, the meta-human turned around, looking at the usually-perky counterpart of the team. "I'm fine. How about you, Star? Is something wrong?"_

_"I do not know," Starfire shook her head, "I just feel like things have been too quiet, lately. I think something is going to happen."_

_"Girl, did you switch brains with Robin?" Cyborg chuckled. "Things just seem quieter because Blood is in jail, and the Titans East are dealing with any trouble in Steel City."_

_"Yeah, Star. You probably just aren't used to the idea of not fighting," Beastboy said._

_The lime eyed girl sat on the sofa between Robin and Cyborg. "None of you feel this way?"_

_Raven closed her book, "Starfire, I'm afraid to say it, but Beastboy's right. There's nothing to worry about."_

_As if her words were a cue, the alarm began to blare, making the five Titans jump._

_"Nothing?" Starfire glared at her dark friend._

_Shrugging, Raven walked over to the computer. She typed something, and froze, staring at the screen. "No..."_

_"What is it?" Robin questioned._

_Moving out of the way so the other four could see the screen, Raven looked for their responses._

_On the screen was the face of a familiar masked man. "Hello, Titans."_

_"Slade..." Robin growled, clenching his teeth._

_"How good to see you again," he spoke, obvious amusement in his voice. "I'm sure my apprentice is happy to see you too."_

_The five Titans stood silently for a moment, then Beastboy's jaw fell, "Terra!"_

_Again, on cue, said girl walked into view. A cruel smirk crept across her lips as she emerged from the darkness. Her bright cerulean eyes held hatred, and power. "Ecstatic," she drawled._

_The two disappeared from the screen, and it went black._

_"Trace it!" Robin yelled._

_Cyborg immediately rushed for the keyboard, typing furiously. When he finished, he looked up, "It came from Terra's cave."_

_"Titans! Go!" Robin cried._

* * *

Gaia waited for the Titans to leave, and watched. She stood outside the mouth of the cave, shaking her head. They looked tired, confused, and angry. Her lips curled up as she muttered, "We'll meet again, Titans." She turned swiftly, entering the cave again. It didn't take her long to find the statue again.

Standing on the platform, she placed her hands in the statue's once more. Her entire body flared bright gold, as did the statue. A powerful and strangled cry was heard, but it did not come from Gaia's mouth.

The rock began to dissolve, and peach-colored skin began to show. Slowly, the aura dissipated, and the statue was no longer rock, but human.

Gaia sighed, the girl collapsing on the platform. "Morning Terra," she said quietly. Using her power, she lifted the boulder the two females were on, and left the cave.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of Rocky Territory. This is going to go in a completely different direction than the old version. It takes place about a month after Titans East Part II so Terra has been dead for more than half a year. I hope to see all the old reviewers and some new ones! Review on your way out. - Letselina_


	2. Shadowed

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Two  
_Shadowed_

"The call was live," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

The green changeling sat with his face in his hands, "Terra's dead."

"So? That doesn't mean Slade is. We have no way of knowing if he died," Robin said. "We have to find him."

"He must have wanted us to go to see Terra," Starfire mused, "Why else would he make such a short and otherwise useless call"

Robin shrugged, "Slade must be planning something bigger. He wanted us to see that girl."

"Gaia..." Beastboy replied quietly.

"It still doesn't make sense," Raven said, walking into the rec room where the other four sat. "Why would Slade wait almost a whole year before showing up again?"

"Perhaps it is not Slade..." Starfire said. "Perhaps it is just a prank."

"We must have missed something," Robin punched his right fist into his left palm. "We have to go back to that cave and find out what."

"What if... that _girl_ is there again?" Starfire inquired.

Beastboy stood up, "We'll find out exactly who she is."

"And if she attacks us again?" Cyborg questioned.

"We'll fight back," the green Titan said fiercely.

"You're sure of yourself," the dark haired girl muttered, adjusting the clip that kept her cloak around her shoulders.

Beastboy shot a glare at her, "I don't see you cowering in fear"

"We don't know what we're up against," Raven said coolly, "And I don't cower."

"Come on, you two," Cyborg interrupted, "Let's just go."

"Fine," Beastboy's shoulders slumped as he followed the meta-human's lead out.

* * *

Gaia brushed her hair from her eyes as she set down the unconscious girl on a white-sheeted bed. "Soon, we'll wake you up," she said gently, pulling one of the sheets over the blonde's body. 

Standing to her full height, Gaia looked around the room she occupied. Plain, like a hospital room without the flashing lights and buttons. One area, however, was shadowed, and a dark silhouette stood tall in it. "Well, hello there," Gaia said, a smile on her face. She knew who stood in the corner with the fear of being seen. The figure shifted and she knew a man whose face was hideously burned and scarred was watching her.

"You've done well, Gaia" a crisp voice emitted from the shadows.

"You expect too little of me" she said, turning back to the unconscious girl. Gaia crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the pained expression on Terra's solemn face.

"Never" he replied quickly. "You are ready for the next step in our plan."

Ignoring his last remark, Gaia continued, "I wonder what she's thinking about..."

"Do not ignore me Gaia. Your independence can be dealt with," the man hissed.

Flipping a lock of her golden hair, Gaia shrugged, "Do that and I'll end up like this girl," she said, jabbing her thumb at Terra.

"Gaia," he said, half threatening, half warningly.

"_Oh fine_" she huffed, facing the shadows, "What task must I perform _this time_, O Great Master"

"You need to use that special gift I gave you, Gaia. I need you to bring me the Teen Titan with green skin. The one they call--"

"Beastboy," Gaia smirked. "The one who will awaken our little friend," she giggled childishly, patting the bed Terra lied on. She knelt closer to the unconscious girl's face. She set one of her hands on Terra's forehead, and her eyes began to flare not golden this time, but silver. She inhaled deeply as her entire body was enveloped in the aura. Her violet bikini top, followed by her blue vest jacket and tie-on sleeves seemed to explode in a flurry of bright lights that made her figure disappear in the aura, and her long denim jeans followed.

Starting at her head, the aura slowly dissipated, revealing its work. Her cropped blonde hair had grown inches in mere moments, and one side hung over her face. Two steel devices sat on top of her head, a faded glint reflecting in the light. Torn and ragged ribbons hung from her arms and legs, attached only by steel armor plates at her joints. A steel breastplate was cracked down the center, revealing a once white top under. It held a small round disc with an S for an insignia.

"Hmm," she looked at her appearance. Her voice was a bit different, not her own, but the voice of girl who slept. Gaia was now a duplicate of the unconscious Terra. "I can't really pull off the entire 'controlled-apprentice' look, can I?" she mocked.

"Your insolence is irritating, Gaia," the man growled, walking toward her. He stayed conveniently hidden in the shadows. Placing a hand under her chin, he gently bright her eyes to match his own. "You will follow my orders."

"And you will get your hands off me," the Terra look-alike said in a voice as threatening and crisp as his. Removing herself from his grasp, she turned swiftly, her long hair whipping the air behind her. "I'll be back soon with the boy."

* * *

Starfire looked to her left, where an irritated green changeling glared out the window, and huffed a sigh. Hoping for a better view, she glanced toward her right, where a dark haired telepath did the same. Huffing another sigh, she faced the front, crossing her arms. "I shall be forever confused at the reason for your constant bickering..." she sighed once more. 

There was no answer, witty comment, or rude comeback; only silence. Starfire brushed it off as they stopped at their destination.

"We're looking for any clues of this girl we saw earlier today," Robin ordered as each Titan exited the T-Car.

"Clues?" Cyborg inquired, "Like what?"

"A butterfly clip," Raven chimed in.

Beastboy's head whipped in the general direction of Raven as they entered the dark cave, "She _isn't_ Terra."

"Just putting in my two cents," Raven said monotonously.

"Will you two just quit it?" Cyborg demanded, annoyed.

"Yes, the battling of my friends causes my skull to ache with the pain of pounding drums..." whined Starfire.

Rolling his eyes, Robin continued. "I don't know what kind of clues to look for, just signs of where she could have gone."

"By she..." Starfire gasped quietly. "You do mean our friend Terra, do you not?"

"I mean--" the Boy Wonder looked up, uttering a gasp as well. They had hardly entered the area where Terra normally slept, and each of the Titans froze in place, a different look on each face. "...Where's Terra?"

"She's gone," Beastboy cried. He ran up to her normal place, reaching toward the area where she had once stood. He slid his fingers across the damp plaque, tracing the lettering that spelled Terra's name, and her title in their hearts. "She just disappeared..."

"She must have come back," Robin reasoned, "Gaia, that is. Whatever she was doing to Terra before, she was trying to free her or something."

"The girl must've come after we left and took her," Cyborg guessed.

Raven shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood before the platform. "No one but us knew about this location, that fact that a once-living girl stood here, not a statue. How did someone possibly find out about Terra?"

Silence and confusion reigned through the Titans as they looked at each other in doubt. The torches on the wall cast long dark shadows in the cave, darkening their faces. A source of water was present nearby, and a constant dripping echoed through the cave.

"Perhaps we are not the only ones who know," Starfire said quietly. "Slade would kn--"

"No," Beastboy shook his head violently. "Slade. Is. _Dead._ There's no way!"

"Dude," Cyborg sighed, "Who else could've planned this sort of thing? And pulled it off... I hate to admit it..."

Robin walked up to the platform, running his fingers across the slick surface. "There's not a trace of dust. She hasn't been gone long."

"Of course she hasn't been gone long" Raven spoke, "We were here only hours before."

"H-hello...?" a weak, tired voice called out.

Caught by surprise, the five crimefighters spun around quickly, jumping into battle position. A long shadow reached the back of the cave from the figure standing in the exit.

"W-who's there?" the stuttering voice spoke.

Beastboy was the first to drop his stance, inching near the exit. He didn't speak, but walked as if in a trance.

"Beastboy?" the voice whispered.

The changeling froze, gulping loudly as if he was facing a fear. His eyes ran up and down the figure, attempting to put a voice to the darkened shadow and voice. "It... can't be..."

"It's m-me, BB..." she whispered.

"Terra?" he choked. He lunged forward, as if being suddenly pulled by a giant magnet toward the figure. Stopping just short of a foot from her, Beastboy bit hard on his lower lip, reaching out as if in a daze. His fingers were mere moments from her face when he spoke again, "You're alive?" he whispered.

The figure nodded her head, revealing a pair of steel devices on top of her skull. "I'm back, Beastboy..." she cried softly.

Hesitantly, the green Titan threw his arms around her figure, squeezing tightly in a lethal Starfire-like embrace. "But... how?"

"I..." she trailed off, getting quieter as she spoke, "I..."

"You what?" Beastboy said gently, pulling away to see her face.

Her tired cerulean eyes stared up at him, her eyelids slowly falling. "I.." her head sunk against his shoulder, and her weight fell in his arms as she fell unconscious.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked after a moment. "What happened?"

"It's really her," Beastboy said, half ignoring his leader. "She's weak..."

"Let's get her back to the infirmary," Cyborg ordered, heading for the exit swiftly.

"Yes... Let us make our friend better," Starfire said quietly, floating behind him.

"Come on Raven" Robin beckoned.

"I'll be there in a minute," the telepath replied. She watched as the others helped lift the limp girl, and she frowned in disgust. She looked at the plaque, clenching her teeth in an odd emotion. "You think you can just come back and be accepted?" her acerbic voice growled. The plaque glowed with a black aura, and Raven clenched her fists. "You..."

"Raven!"

Her muscles loosened immediately, and her power left the plaque. She stared at it once more, "I'm coming," she answered, swiftly turning on her heel, exited the cave.

* * *

_A/N: Wee! This chapter was fun to write. This story will take more twists and turns than a rollercoaster :D and you'll like it! I can't wait to see your reviews. Not much else to say, except enjoy and review on your way out- Letselina_


	3. Accusations

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Three  
_Accusations_

A soft humming caused Gaia to stir. Her eyes opened slowly, and she began to recollect what had happened before she had fainted. Looking at the long hair that fell over blankets, she yawned loudly, catching the attention of the hummer.

"Terra?"

Gaia turned her head to face the speaker. A giddy, grinning, green Titan stared at her. "Hi." She smiled softly, not knowing what to say. Her eyes searched the area behind him, and she became assured they were the only two in the infirmatry.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, standing up closer to her.

_'How would anyone who'd been petrified for nearly a year feel?'_ Gaia thought to herself. "I feel fine," she said sweetly.

"Oh good. Anything I can get you? Food? Water?" Beastboy offered eagerly.

Shaking her head, Gaia continued to smile. Thinking of her mission, she sighed, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he pestered.

"I'm _positive_," Gaia said, doing her best to hide annoyance.

"So..." he exhaled loudly, fidgeting in his chair. He had dark evergreen eyes that didn't dare move from her form, causing her to feel a little uneasy. "How are you alive? I mean... how'd you get out of the cave?"

Gaia shrugged. "No clue," she lied. Looking around the infirmatry, she continued, "Where are the others?"

"Looking out for any signs of Sl-" Beastboy stopped himself, his eyes widening. "Err, out for pizza..."

"Signs of Slade?" Gaia said easily, ignoring his improvision.

Beastboy flinched, "Y-yeah..."

Smiling too brightly to be demure, Gaia nodded, "Good luck to them. Remember? _I killed him_."

"Of course I remember," Beastboy said quickly, raising an eyebrow at her attitude.

Gaia scrunched her nose, and laid back, "Do you remember," she closed her eyes, watching a scene flash in her mind. A scene she had never experienced, but a scene that changed the life of the girl she was impersonating. "Do you remember that night... when I... betrayed you all?"

A loud gulp and weak, "Uh-huh," emitted from the green Titan.

Instead of continuing, Gaia sat up again, "Did you mean what you said? About me having no friends?"

His eyes fell to the floor, and Gaia hid a smile as he shrugged, "I guess... at the time I did. You really hurt me... You hurt all of us."

"I see..." Gaia looked down, feigning pain and sadness in her eyes.

"But - hey!" Beastboy stood up, "You know... I forgive you..."

"You're the only one, I'm sure..." she muttered mournfully.

"C'mon Terra..." Beastboy took her bare hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Gaia looked at his fingers laced through hers and smiled. _'Perfect.'_

"I'll make the others understand - if they don't already." Beastboy lowered his face near hers so he could see her better, "I owe it to you."

"No..." Gaia shook her head, still smiling, "I have a different idea." Her demure smile widened to a wicked smirk as her eyes began to flare a vivid silver.

Beastboy backed away, or attempted to, but Gaia kept a strong grip on his hand. "W-what are you doing Terra?"

"What? Don't you _trust me?_" Gaia said, grinning evilly as her aura spread around her and the changeling.

When the silver glow had engulfed them, the entire room lurched forward, then disappeared before their eyes. Something passed under them, but it was too quick to tell what it was.

Moments later, everything stopped, and Gaia let go of Beastboy's hand.

The Titan fell to his knees, in shock or loss of balance. His eyes frantically searched his new surroundings. He saw Terra, or someone who looked like her, standing above him, an evil gleam in her soft cerulean eyes. A dim light sent an eerie glow over everything. the walls were plain, and there were no windows. A plain hospital-like bed sat against a wall, and something was covered in long white sheets on it.

One corner was heavilly shadowed, but it was impossible to guess what caused it. All Beastboy knew was something was coming from the shadows, and he didn't know if he wanted to see what it was.

Stepping into the eerie light, a tall man was revealed, causing Beastboy's jaw to fall, and his eyes to widen. He wore armor, much like Terra had, and his face was hidden by a black and orange mask. "Hello Beastboy."

* * *

Starfire carried a large platter toward the infirmatry, a giant smile on her face. She had heard a conversation between two people when she had passed earlier, and immediately rushed to tell the other Titans. She was excited about Terra being alive, and back. She was once the only friend she could pour her heart into, unlike Raven who could only handle so much of Starfire's gushing behavior.

"Hello?" she called, knocking on the slightly open door with her free hand. "I have food of the morning meal to serve you!" she said, balancing the breakfast platter on a single hand. "Hello...?" she pushed open the door with her hand.

Her bright emerald eyes flickered back and forth as she scanned the room, searching for any sign of life. "H-hello?" she called out, quietly and nervously. The red haired alien set down the platter and looked at the bed where Terra had been. The blankets looked as if someone still sat in them, but there was no one. "Beastboy? Terra? Anyone?" she turned carefully, her mind racing. "Oh dear..." she mumbled, hurrying out of the room.

Starfire was confused, and wondered if perhaps the Titans had already greeted Terra and brought her and Beastboy to a different part of the Tower.

Something told her that wasn't the case.

She roamed the halls, searching for any of the Titans, and to her relief, Robin turned the corner, nearly running into her.

"Starfire!" Robin cried in surprise, obviously startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh Robin! There you are!" Starfire clapped her hands together, "Perhaps you have seen Beastboy?"

"He was in the infirmatry with Terra," Robin shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the slightly out-of-breath girl. "Are you okay?"

Starfire bit on her lower lip, shaking her head, "I fear Beastboy is not present in the infirmatry."

Robin shrugged, "Maybe he went to the bathroom or to get food, or-"

"Terra was not present either," Starfire interrupted.

Robin's eyes widened under his mask, and he took off in a dash toward the infirmatry, Starfire on his heels. He burst through the infirmatry's door, his heart pounding loudly as he quickly skimmed the room with his eyes. "Gone..."

Starfire watched as Robin investigated the room, touching the bedsheets carefully. When he let out a groan of confusion, Starfire spoke, "What has you puzzled, Robin?"

"They were both here recently. They haven't been gone long. Go find Cyborg. We'll need to check the security tapes."

* * *

The Titans, minus Beastboy and Raven, sat in the control room of the Tower, the largest of them sitting in a chair at a keyboard. Cyborg shook his head, "They're no where in the Tower, unless they decided to hide in someone's room-"

"They aren't," Raven said, entering the room. She removed her hood from her head, revealing a slightly angered visage. "I checked. We are the only ones here. Terra and Beastboy are gone."

"Let's check the tapes... You said they weren't gone long, right Robin?" Cyborg inquired, typing furiously while he spoke.

"Not long. The bed was still warm, and Starfire heard them talking only a few minutes before she realized they were gone," Robin replied.

When Cyborg finished typing, a screen popped up, showing a tape of the infirmatry.

_Beastboy sat on a chair close to the bed. Terra's chest slowly rose up and down, but her eyes were closed. Beastboy's mouth moved, but there was no sound to the tape. He stopped talking and rocked slightly from side to side. He slowly ran his fingers though the girl's hair, shaking his head slowly. Almost instantly as he pulled away, Terra's eyes opened slowly. She was facing away from Beastboy, toward the camera, and yawned widely, then rolling over to face Beastboy. The two talked; once in a while Beastboy's eyes widened, and he looked nervous or afraid. Then, Beastboy stood, and took Terra's hand, a grin on his face. Sitting up tall, Terra kept her grip on his hand, and a soft, but bright, aura surrounded them. The color was impossible to tell, since it was a black and white movie, but it engulfed the two completely. Moments later, it faded, and the infirmatry was empty._

"She's never been sorry," rasped Raven. She face was twisted into anger. "The damn witch has always been out to kill us!"

"Do not say such things!" ordered Starfire, "Terra is our friend. It was her dying wish to protect us!"

Raven shook her head, "She must have known she would be back. She wanted to be taken in when she did."

"Of course she knew she'd be back! We have been attempting to revive her since her death, have we not?" Starfire argued.

"Her mind doesn't work like yours Starfire!" Raven snapped, "She is a wicked witch who happened to dodge Hell on her way down!" Behind them, glass shattered, but it wasn't noticed by either of the females.

"Terra was - _is_ - a good person Raven!" Starfire said, an equal amount of anger in her voice, "She made a mistake, but that is in the past!"  
"Her mistake was coming back," the dark girl muttered.

"You are much too cold-hearted to understand her!"

"You are much too naïve and ignorant to understand her!"

"You know nothing of her past!"

"And you do!"

"_STOP IT!_" both Robin and Cyborg yelled over the females' verbal battle. One of the screens split in a crooked line as the two sent angry glares at each other.

"Fighting will get us _nowhere_," Robin said sternly, "We don't know what's ahead of us, or what exactly is going on."

"I guess we have to figure out where Terra took BB," Cyborg said, nervous in the tense atmosphere.

"No need," a crisp voice interrupted. Eight eyes flew to the main screen, a chorused gasp coming from their mouths as a masked face appeared. "We've got Beastboy right here with us."

Beastboy sat in the background, quizzically looking around as Terra stood tall above him, a smirk plain on her face. He didn't seem aware the Titans could see him.

"Beastboy!" Cyborg called.

"What do you want with him?" Robin demanded fiercely.

"Well Robin," Slade said, amusement in his voice, "If you want to know so badly, why don't you come here and find out."

The screen went black.

"Trace it," Robin ordered, the second time in two days.

* * *

"Hiding behind a mask again?" Gaia, still in Terra's appearance, rolled her eyes. "That makes you _weak_."

Slade walked toward Gaia, glaring at her, "It would do you best to keep your comments to yourself."

"Oh, woe is me," Gaia produced an equally dark glare, then turned swiftly on her heel. "So BB, surprised? The Titans will be here soon, I expect."

The green Titan's face was a twisted expression of confusion, shock, and anger. He stood to his full height, looking around the dimly lit room. "But why Terra? Why would you go back to Slade?" he shook his head, "Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Oh, that's right," Gaia snickered quietly. "The name's Gaia." Her eyes flared silver once more, and her appearance exploded in a fury of light. Moments later, it faded, revealing the short-haired blonde again.

Shock and confusion dissipated from his face, and only anger remained on the changeling's appearance. "_You!_"

"Yeah, me," Gaia smiled. She stretched out her right arm, the light blue flared sleeves hanging down. Pointing her index finger past Beastboy, she spoke. "I think she's the one you're looking for."

Beastboy turned around, looking at who she was pointing at. Gaia was pointing at the bed behind him. Almost magnetically, he felt himself walk toward the bed, and removed the sheets. He bit on his lower lip as he saw Terra - not an imitation - unconscious on the bed. She appeared much more beaten and bruised than Gaia had when she played the part. "Terra," he whispered, touching her face with his hand. Even through his gloves, he could feel her skin was like ice. Her flesh was pale in most areas, but obvious arrays of colors appeared in areas that were tender and bruised.

"And it's all thanks to you," Gaia chuckled.

"What?" Beastboy spun around swiftly, glaring at the blonde.

"If it wasn't for your pitiful trips to her statue, we would never have figured out how to get past the security your robotic friend set up," Gaia grinned. "All those tears you shed, you couldn't let anyone know about them. It was simple to sneak past the security once we watched you."

"Why did you wake her?" Beastboy demanded, nearing Gaia.

"You'll see soon," Slade answered.

Beastboy let out an aggravated yell, "You've done enough to her! There's no more you can do to make her life worse! Let her rest in peace!"

"Never," Slade hissed.

* * *

_A/N: I finally know exactly where this story is going. I have a five day weekend starting Thursday, so I expect to get chapter four up by Monday. I'm so excited about chapter four. I really hope you understood the argument between Star and Raven. I want to show that Terra is kind of ripping apart the team. Well, I'll stop before I give away something. Review on your way to the 'X' button. - Letselina_


	4. Gold Eyed Green

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Four  
_Gold-Eyed Green_

Anger pulsed through his veins. He refused to speak to either of the diabolical villians until he could understand what was going on. The green-skinned changeling made his way to the medical bed once more. Swallowing fear, he leaned against the bed, running his gloved hands across the sheet. He had covered the body of the unconscious blonde, but left her face open to the air. She seemed so surreal, ethereal... lifeless.

"Terra." He said her name softly, afraid to disturb the air around her. "If you can hear me..." he sighed. "Know that I'm here... I won't leave you again." There was no response. "You breathe... So your living... but you aren't alive..."

"She won't answer you," Gaia sneered. She had taken a seat near the exit when Slade had left. "She's a worthless bitch who'll rot in hell."

"Shut up!" Beastboy growled, clenching his teeth. "You know _nothing_ about her... Who she is..."

"Remind me to ask her if she's alive long enough to tell me," Gaia stood, walking toward the changeling. "She's not here to live."

Beastboy brushed his fingers through Terra's golden hair. "Why did you bring me here? Why do you hate Terra so much?"

"Because the man in the mask does," Gaia said easily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Slade requested for me to bring you here."

"To pose as Terra?" Beastboy said, resting his hand against Terra's cheek, "She's not really alive... Why can't..." he trailed off, shaking his head. All he'd recieve in response of his questions would be lies and sarcastic remarks. All he could do was wait for the Titans to arrive. They'd help him save Terra.

Wouldn't they?

Gaia glanced at a clock, "Well, the Titans will be here soon."

Beastboy peered over his shoulder at Gaia, who neared him omniously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Gaia said, her eyes flashing, "it's time for you to go to your new room." She jabbed a thumb behind her, where a barren prison cell was.

Beastboy swiftly shape-shifted into a hawk, flying over Gaia's head, and cawing angrily. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen if the Titans came and they couldn't find him.

"You can run," Gaia snickered, "but the earth is out to get you." Her eyes flared bright gold as she threw out her arms at the green hawk. A burst of golden energy blasted from her palms, knocking the hawk to the ground.

Quickly recovering, the hawk became a fierce jaguar, growling menacingly. He leapt in the air with great speed, attempting to pounce the blonde.

Gaia, however, was a step ahead. Easily, she punched her fist out, another sharp blow contacting with Beastboy, sending him crashing into the wall. "Now, we can continue this, or you can go into your 'room' without more pain."

Shifting into a bear, the changeling roared ferociously, bounding toward Gaia for a second time. This time, he was able to ram into her, causing her to fall back slightly. Without hesitation, he changed into a raptor, charging at full speed at her.

Before he was able to contact his attack, an explosion of power blasted into him, throwing him once again into the wall. Gaia stood up, recovering easily. "This ends now," she said monotonously. Her eyes flared golden yellow, and the ground beneath Beastboy trembled. Two giant hands made of rock shot up through the floor, forcefully grabbing the changeling.

"Let me GO!" Beastboy yelled, changing between all sorts of creatures. No matter his size, the rocky hands never let go. After a few moments, he shifted back into human form, glaring at the blonde.

Smirking, Gaia beckoned him closer, and the hands obeyed, bringing the changeling to her level. "It's only a matter of time."

"Gaia." Slade entered the room, a frown apparent in his features. "The Titans are almost here. You need to _greet_ them."

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Gaia walked closer to Beastboy, her face only inches from his. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell them you say hi," she said, gently cupping his cheek in her hand. Her eyes began to glow silver.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes angrily. "Don't touch me," he growled, spitting in her face.

Her concentration broken, Gaia backed away, wiping his saliva from her face. Anger overcame her face and she clenched her fists; the hands that held the changeling copied her. Beastboy let out a gasp of pain.

"Gaia!" Slade said sternly.

Releasing her fists, the blonde exhaled as if trying to relax herself. With a cruel smirk on her face, she clamped her hand over the changeling's mouth, not bothered by any more attempts of his to remove her hand. Her eyes flared silver now, and her figure was engulfed in the light.

Beastboy's eyes grew wide and he struggled to break free of her hold, but was unsuccessful. Finally she released his mouth, and the light began to die. When it had completely faded, Beastboy gasped in surprise. "No..." It was hard to tell who was the real Beastboy. It was almost as if he was looking in a mirror.

"You know what?" the doppleganger laughed, "I'll tell them myself." The fake Beastboy chuckled, his eyes glowing that same golden color as the two hands threw the real Beastboy into the cell, locking him in.

"You can't do this!" Beastboy yelled. "My friends will know it's not me!"

"We'll see," the fake left, exiting the room.

Beastboy yelled out angrily, pounding his fists against the wall.

"Come now, Beastboy," Slade's crisp voice reminded the changeling he was still there. "Surely you can't be that angry."

"_You!_" Beastboy faced the masked man, clenching his fists and teeth.

"Still upset that your little girlfriend couldn't kill me, aren't you?" Slade taunted.

"Who is she?" Beastboy demanded. "What kind of monster is Gaia?"

Slade laughed, the cruel sort of laugh Beastboy remembered when he had approached Terra before her death. "You can't possibly understand. Gaia is more than just a monster. She is my creation. A perfect mix of Terra's appearance and powers, with Robin's skills and mind. The perfect apprentice."

"What's with you and apprentices anyway? No one wants to be like you!" Beastboy said.

He laughed again, whole-heartedly, but his heart was too black to make him sound humored. The crisp, cruel laugh echoed in the room. "Which is why I forced them into apprenticeship."

The changeling gripped the steel bars tightly, growling angrily. "Then why do you need me? I won't be your apprentice! Nothing you can do will make me!"

"To awaken Terra, of course."

Beastboy's eyes fell on the unconscious body of the said blonde. Her chest still lifted and sank, and she hadn't moved an inch, even during his battle with Gaia. "Terra's dead."

Slade shook his head, "Not yet."

* * *

"We have to be careful," Robin warned, "Slade could have traps for us _anywhere_." He spoke into a mouth-piece while driving his R-Cycle.

"No splitting up this time," Cyborg said, driving the T-Car. "We don't know what he's up to."

"Our mission is only to find Beastboy," Starfire said worriedly, flying high in the air.

Raven spoke darkly, flying as well, "And Terra?"

"No," Robin said, "We don't have time to find out what happened. We just have to get Beastboy out of there."

The four remaining Titans landed and parked outside a large warehouse. "So this is Slade's newest hideout?" Starfire questioned.

"I... guess so," Cyborg said, nervously readying himself.

"We don't know that Slade is alive," Raven said, "It might just be the work of Terra."

"She was hardly alive," Cyborg sighed, "I don't understand how she could be behind all of this."

"Let's just go," Robin said, leading the four inside the warehouse.

Darkness filled the room as they shut the door behind them. Starfire held up a hand, illuminating the room with a starbolt's green light. "There is nothing here," she said quietly.

"There's a door over there," the meta-human pointed his finger across the room, "There doesn't seem to be any security in here at all... I have a reading of four bodies not too far ahead. One of them is coming this way."

"Four?" Raven said quizzically. "There should only be three. Terra, Slade, and Beastboy."

"We'll have to find out when we get there," Robin said crisply, "Let's keep going."

The quartet ventured on through the door into a room with a large window that lit it up brightly.

"Beastboy!" they chorused, seeing the green changling slumped in a corner. It was a mad rush as they sprinted to their friend.

Looking up, the changling grinned, "Hey guys, what took you?"

"Come on," Raven stuck out her hand to help him up, "We gotta get out of here before Slade or Terra come."

"We are ever so elated to see you, Beastboy," Starfire smiled warmly.

Beastboy took Raven's hand and stood up, brushing himself off. "Yeah?" a cruel, almost maniacal smirk crept across his face. "Don't be too happy to see me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"This!" Beastboy cried, changing into a large gorrila. He slammed his giant green fists into Cyborg, sending him flying across the room.

"Beastboy!" Starfire gasped loudly, backing off slightly. She hovered in the air, watching with horror-filled emerald eyes.

Cyborg was smashed into the wall, but gravity seemed to fail as he stayed positioned there for a moment. His eyes widened as something began to creep over his legs and arms. A thick, black goo slowly encased his body. "Whoa!" he cried out. The thick liquid covered his neck, but instead of continuing to his face, it began to stretch out, creating a bubble-like case around him that closed completely.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled. The case slowly became transparent, and showed a bewildered Cyborg trapped against the wall. It reminded him of a bubble that stuck on a wall, just enough to fit Cyborg in.

"Yo! What's this for BB!" he yelled.

Beastboy, who had become a human during the distraction, laughed cruelly. Ignoring his friends question, he changed into a raptor, charging at Starfire.

The alien squeaked in surprise, powering up starbolts as she flew backwards in evasion. "Please, friend! I do not wish to harm you!" she kept her hands aimed at the changeling. Before she could react, the raptor-Beastboy pounced upon her. Her starbolts let loose in the wrong direction, hitting the wall, either side of Cyborg.

"Watch it!" the half-human, half-robot shouted.

"You'll love this trick," Beastboy said as he turned into his human form. His eyes flared golden, causing Starfire to gasp loudly. The ground beneath them trembled violently, causing the other two Titans to fall to their knees. A snake of earth crushed through the floor, slamming into Starfire's body. Two hands of ground emerged from the snake, grabbing Starfire and slamming her against another wall. "Have fun, princess," he laughed, turning quickly before either of the two remaining Titans attacked.

The same black goo began to swallow Starfire's body, and she let out quiet, panicked cries as it formed a bubble around her.

"Who's next?" Beastboy laughed. "How about you, Bird-boy?"

"You just..." Robin's mouth hung open as he stared dumbfoundly at Beastboy.

"How did you use _her_ powers?" Raven growled.

"Come on Raven," Beastboy grinned, "Don't believe in magic?"

"What's your problem Beastboy? What's going on?" Robin demanded calmly. He had his bo-staff out, ready for anything the changeling could do.

"_My_ problem?" he laughed, "You have no idea how easy this is. I don't need to tell you what _my_ problem is."

"Why are you fighting us?" Raven questioned.

Beastboy grinned, "Because of Terra."

"Terra?" Robin's battle position loosened slightly, "What about her? Where is she?"

"You'll see soon," he chuckled.

"I knew she was behind this all," Raven hissed between clenched teeth.

"You like blaming her, don't you Ravie?" Beastboy narrowed his eyes. "But not everyone's perfect, _like you_, are they Ravie?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the empath glared, rising above the ground.

Another cruel laugh emitted from the changeling, "I'll tell you on your _birthday_, dear Ravie." Without warning, he became a bear, lunging at Robin.

"Beastboy!" Robin yelped in surprise as he got slammed into the wall just behind him. He cursed under his breath as the goo began to overtake his body, and struggled against it.

In human form once more, Beastboy looked slyly at Raven. "You didn't think I'd know, did you Ravie?"

The empath was silent, only watching the changeling with glowing white eyes.

"You don't think it will just come and the world will be fine and dandy, do you?"

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Oh, be real _Ravie_," Beastboy snapped, "No one will like you after it."

The three trapped Titans looked on with puzzlement, glancing at each other for an answer.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled, her power blasting into Beastboy.

Beastboy's eyes flared golden again and the ground vibrated. Two powerful fists shot up from the ground, slamming into Raven. The empath fell from the air, but the two hands caught her. "This can be easy, or this can be hard, _Ravie_," Beastboy said, walking up to her. One of the hands crumbled to dust, and the other held her tightly by her right ankle, dangling her in the air.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed.

"You already asked that," Beastboy said. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Why are you going to destroy the world?"

"_Shut up!_" she screamed loudly, her body sending out a powerful blast of black magic. It smashed into Beastboy, sending him crashing to the floor. The earthly-hand that had held her crumbled, and dropped her to the floor.

The three captive Titans gasped, looking at Beastboy - or at least, who had been Beastboy. As the magic had hit him, his appearance had been blown away. Instead of the green-skinned boy they had come to rescue, there was a blonde they had recognized from the cave the day before.

Gaia's body was crumpled on the floor. Her eyes opened and shut as tried to shake away the feeling of the empath's dark magic. She groaned, slowly sitting up. Muttering imprecations under her breath, she looked at the now unconscious Raven who was covered in dust and dirt. Putting a hand to her head, she glared at the other three Titans who stared at her with bewilderment. A cruel smirk fell onto her features as she stood up, brushing dirt from her body. "I have a new home for you," said Gaia. She pressed her hand against the wall that Starfire and Robin were trapped upon, and the bubble-cases were swallowed by the wall, taking the two Titans with them. She did the same to the wall Cyborg was on, and recieved the same result.

"Come now, _Ravie_," Gaia smiled, her eyes glowing yellow as another earth hand pressed her against the wall. She touched the wall where the unconscious Titan slowly became captive by the black goo, "I won't tell your secrets."

* * *

_A/N: This was an ever-so fun chapter to write. Remember that this takes place before "Birthmark". The bit about Raven's birthday and destroying the world will be explained in later chapters (at least, how Gaia knows about it). So, does anyone _really_ hate Gaia yet? Tee-hee. I thought so. Sorry for taking so long to update. I got my temps and will be driving during some of my writing times, but I will have this weekend open to write this and my Final Fantasy story. Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	5. Clueless

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Five  
_Clueless_

"You let them see your appearance, Gaia," Slade's crisp voice scolded. "You failed."

"What?" Gaia cried, disbelief in her voice, "I got the job done, didn't I?"

Beastboy sat back in his cell, angrily watching the arguing villains. He felt helpless. There was never a time when he was alone. He could not break out of his cell without being smashed back in by Gaia, Slade, or more robots than he could handle. In his mind, he knew, he wasn't as strong as Cyborg. Not as brave as Robin. Not as powerful as Starfire. Not as dangerous to foes as Raven. He was nothing.

And now, everything was his fault. He didn't know why, but he knew he was to blame. His friends were trapped and he didn't know any of Slade's intentions.

He didn't even know how Slade was alive.

"You're nothing without me!" Gaia hissed. "You stayed in your little hole of a hideout for months before I came around."

"You wouldn't be alive without me, my dear. Remember, I _created_ you." Slade seemed to easily keep his cool in contrast to Gaia's rage.

Gaia shook her head, slowly regaining her composure. "I did my job. The Titans are nonetheless confused."

"And if they assume you play the part of Terra?" Slade questioned, "Then what?"

"Trust me," Gaia smiled, "They won't have a clue."

Beastboy growled under his breath. "They will find out whatever your planning!"

"Is that so?" Gaia chuckled. "Just because they have an ounce of intelligence more than you, does not mean they can even come close to what's going on. After all, you've heard everything we've said, and you're still clueless."

The changeling clenched his fists and teeth, glaring at the blonde. "What do you want with Terra? Why do you need me?"

"Telling you would ruin the fun of watching you squirm in confusion," Slade laughed, exiting the room once again.

* * *

"Raven... Please awaken from your sleep now..."

"Starfire, she'll be all right. She just needs to rest."

"But I do not wish for her to need rest. I am worried of the things the doppleganger spoke of."

"Something BB... or whoever that girl was... Whatever he she said to Raven really made her upset."

"That is not what I meant."

"What did you mean Star?"

"I meant why would the doppleganger claim to be Beastboy fighting for Terra? Is Terra alive?"

"I don't know Star..."

Raven stirred from her sleep, the hushed voices of her three friends echoing in her head as her eyes flickered open. She felt a pang of cold shoot through her body and shivered.

"Raven?" Starfire's inquiring voice entered the silence.

Without a word, the empath sat up, rubbing her arms for warmth. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Robin said gently.

"Turned out BB wasn't BB," Cyborg informed, "That girl we saw at Terra's cave apparantly has some weird power. She was able to take on Beastboy's appearance and use powers like his, as well as her own."

"Your burst of power must have reversed her power," Robin assumed, "But what made you do that?"

Raven's eyes trailed to her hands, "I'm not sure... When I was trapped in those rocks, I remembered Terra. I remembered when she tried to kill me, I was in a similar position. Yet, I felt something..." she brought a hand to her temple, "...inside my mind. Like someone was trying to get inside me... I can't explain it..."

"What did he say to you that made you so mad?" Starfire asked.

"I... don't remember..." Raven said quietly, "There was this voice inside my head... I couldn't think... I just wanted to find out why Beastboy was attacking..."

"I see," Robin frowned. "Whoever she is, she's powerful. We can't be too careful."

Raven sat back, listening silently to the Titans as they confered with each other, and attempted to piece together the large puzzle before them. She gently pulled her hood over her eyes, closing them as she leaned against a wall. Somehow, she couldn't tell herself it hadn't been Beastboy. He seemed too real to be a doppleganger. Even masters at the art of doppleganging still made flaws. Whoever she was, she didn't have any flaws.

In fact, she bettered the person she was doppleganging. She could use those earth-bound powers as well as Beastboy's shape-shifting gift. She was better at it, too. Beastboy wouldn't last a second in a battle against her, let alone the other four Titans together.

"Uh, Raven?"

The empath looked up, "Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Are you sure you don't remember what Beastboy or whoever that was said to you?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't remember anything that was said," Raven replied, "Only the battle."

"The doppleganger mentioned something about Terra, and then you said said that you knew she was behind everything," Starfire said softly. "He then said, 'but not everyone's perfect like you.'"

"And then something about your birthday," Cyborg said with puzzlement.

"My... birthday?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it," Robin waved a hand in the air. "We don't have time to figure that out. We have to find a way out of here and get Beastboy back."

Raven nodded, "Any ideas?" She looked around their cell-like area, puzzled herself. When Cyborg had said 'birthday', something came to her. Yet, as fast as she had remembered it, it disappeared. The word 'birthday' suddenly seemed foriegn, and she felt a pain in her head.

"We don't know what's waiting out there for us," Robin sighed.

"We can take anything thrown at us," Cyborg said egotistically.

"Unless that girl comes back," Raven put in quietly.

"We'll be ready this time!" Cyborg argued.

Starfire looked around, "Perhaps she can dopplegang other forms. What if we are tricked again?"

"We _won't_ be," Robin shook his head. "We'll just have figure out our plan as we go." He stood up, looking outside the cell, "There's keys, and my weapons on that table," he pointed his index finger to a wooden table on the other side of the room. "Can you get them, Raven?"

"It seems too easy," Raven frowned.

Robin nodded, "But we have no choice."

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "I feel something terrible is going to happen soon."

"And I suppose we should follow Starfire's feelings blindly?" Raven raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. She didn't wait for a reply, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A classic ring of keys was enveloped in a black aura and gently floated into Raven's hand. "Here," she said, jabbed the keys at Robin.

As Robin quickly flipped through keys, attempting to fit one into the keyhole on the other side of the cell, Raven began to ponder the situation. She remembered seeing a similar environment in a movie. It was usually a couple of people trapped in a cell, with the ring of keys hanging idly from a nail across the room. Miracously, there was always some kind of stick they could reach the keys with, and they escaped by creeping through the warehouse-like building they were trapped in.

Of course, none of them ever had telepathic powers. Surely, whoever had trapped them knew of Raven's powers. As the cell door popped open, sheer bewilderment overcame Raven's face. How was it not a trap? Silently and easily, the four Titans crept out of the room.

There were no guards. No cameras. Nothing. How could it not be trap? It was _too easy_.

The four continued through the halls of the large warehouse, but Robin stopped suddenly in front of them, motioning for them to be quieter.

There were footsteps. The footsteps were coming closer. Closer. Closer. Whoever was coming surely couldn't have expected to see the Titans escaping. The footsteps were unhurried, calm. The shadow coming around the corner even seemed cool and collected. There was no way the person coming was coming after them.

_But there are always exceptions, aren't there?_

"Hello Titans."

* * *

"You're friends sure seemed worried about you - until you attacked them," Gaia said, smirking. She leaned against the wall near Beastboy's cell, her arms crossed over her chest.

Beastboy sat in his imprisonment, feeling as worthless as tofu to Cyborg. He was clueless to everything around him, and Gaia's persistant taunting did not help. "Just leave me alone," he muttered. He glared at the blonde, still trying to work out the problems in his mind.

"Raven sure seemed mad," Gaia commented, ignoring his statement.

"What do you want with her?" Beastboy said suddenly.

"Raven?" Gaia raised an eyebrow.

"Terra." The green Titan stood in his cell, "Why do you take on her appearance? Why did you revive her? Why did"

"I don't want her for anything," Gaia interrupted. "I just follow the orders I'm given."

"Why does Slade want her?"

The blonde put her hands on her hips, her cerulean eyes flashing, "Do you honestly think I give a damn?"

_'Stupid question,'_ Beastboy thought irritably. "Why do you need me?" he asked finally.

"That one I can answer," Gaia said, walking over to Terra's unconscious body. "This lovely young girl sacrficed herself to save _you_."

"So?"

"You're the only one she'll wake up for."

* * *

_A/N: And the puzzle grows! I'd love to hear your guesses on those questions that BB had. I, of course, won't tell you if you're right or wrong, but if you do guess right, I'll give you a cookie when it's all revealed (Psst - it'll all be revealed in chapter nine). Well Happy Easter, enjoy your spring break! Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	6. Slade

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Six  
_Slade_

No mask could hide the fear, shock, and hatred on Robin's face. "Slade..." he hissed. The name had always been venomous when it came from his mouth, but now the poision lingered in Robin's mind as he stared ahead.

"No way..." Cyborg managed to say, frozen in his place.

"You cannot be alive..." Starfire whispered timidly.

"What are you doing here?" Raven demanded, her voice a low monotone.

Slade stood tall, his arms behind his back. "Titans, how nice to see you."

"Can't say the same," Robin growled, readying his weapons.

"Where is Beastboy?" the alien asked, hovering above the ground.

"The green one," Slade chuckled, his dark laughter causing most of the Titans to shudder. "Isn't life _full_ of surprises?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Where is he?"

"You'll have to ask Terra about that, won't you?" the masked villain stated.

"What does Terra have to do with anything?" Cyborg questioned.

"Why, didn't you see?" Slade said, humor in his voice.

"See _what_?" Robin asked.

"I am not the one who took Beastboy," Slade shrugged.

The empath closed her eyes, and her fists. "Terra. She's behind _all_ of this..." she whispered angrily.

"You always were a smart girl, weren't you?" Slade laughed again. He faced Robin, "It hurts, doesn't it Robin?"

The Boy Wonder didn't answer, only continued to glare.

"She will _kill_ him," the villain said, his voice vicious, "You know that. And it will be _all your fault_."

"Shut up," Robin growled, "You can't fool me anymore Slade."

"Can't I?" Slade tilted his head to one side, mocking confusion. He held out his bo-staff, identical to Robin's. "Did you think the same about Terra?"

Starfire powered her hands, "None of us shall be fooled again," she said fiercely.

"Powerful words, princess," he snickered, "You seem confident."

"Leave Starfire out of this," the masked hero ordered, readying himself for a battle.

"Try to stop me," Slade commanded, swiftly attacking. He cried out as he brought down his bo-staff on Robin, knocking the leader to the ground.

Robin let out a small yelp as his body was once again being consumed by the strange black goo.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out.

"Teen Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled, assuming his position as the two females jumped to battle. He blasted his sonic cannon at Slade.

Starfire's eyes flared lime green with power as she sent a barrage of starbolts at him.

Raven let out a, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" as a large object became encased in black, and came tumbling down onto the villain.

The three Titans gathered together, waiting for dust and smoke clouds to clear. As the clouds dissipated, Slade was revealed, standing in his place.

"Is that all you've got?" Slade ridiculed, quickly leaping at the trio.

"Seperate!" Cyborg shouted, jumping out of the way.

Letting out another round of starbolts, Starfire flew backwards, doing her best to dodge the masked villain who was now after her.

Slade leapt and ran across the room, chasing after the alien. He was keeping up with her, a surprise to all the Titans. "You'll have to do better than that, princess!"

"Starfire!" Raven cried. She used her telepathic power to throw shelving units at Slade, attempting to slow him down.

Cyborg began to run after the two, who were coming close to the end of the large room. "Look out!"

The Tamaranean yelped, as she smashed into the wall with full force. She fell to the ground, letting out a languid sigh as her body was encased in the growing ebony bubble.

"Star!" Cyborg yelled.

"We have to get out of here," Raven said sensibly, floating high in the air.

"There's no exit," Cyborg groaned, "And we're in the middle of the building."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, lifting a chunk of the floor beneath them.

Slade, who had already started trekking toward the remaining Titans, let out a cold-hearted laugh. "You already tried to escape, remember?"

Cyborg yelled a battle cry, shooting his sonic cannon again at the villain.

The empath tossed the floor she had lifted at Slade, hoping it would do damage this time.

The orange-and-black villain only laughed again as he leapt from the dust and smoke, smashing the surprised Cyborg to the ground.

"No!" Cyborg cried. He fought to get off the floor, but the black goo seemed to grow faster on him as he moved.

"Last again," Slade remarked quietly.

"And this time I'll win," Raven hissed in return.

"So fiesty," the masked manipulator replied. "I know everything about you Raven. Terra told me everything."

Clenching her fists, Raven shook her head, "You won't win."

"That temper," Slade clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "You should better control it."

Raven cried out, sending her power to wrap around Slade. "Where's Beastboy?" she demanded.

"You'll see soon," said Slade. He hardly seemed bothered at the black magic encasing his body. "Now--" he flung his arms from his side, sending Raven's magic back at her.

Raven gasped, as her magic was repelled to her, sending her immediately to the ground. She closed her eyes, feeling the bubble wrap around her.

Robin clenched his teeth together, angry that his team had lost again. He felt the ground shift beneath him, and he knew they were being transported somewhere. _'Slade is alive.'_ He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind as his body floated through darkness. _'And we lost. Again.'_ The magnificent and glorified Teen Titans. They had always been _the best._ They _never lost_.

No...

They'd lost before.

Closing his eyes, he remembered. It was dark. Beastboy...

_"When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?"_

It had struck a nerve. After Terra had betrayed them, he had given up all hope. _She was working for Slade. She was just another criminal._

But they gave her another chance. _Why?_

_"Did we give up on you?"_

Because of Beastboy. He was _so sure_ that Terra was different... Like he had been...

Then...

_"STARFIRE!"_

Robin thought he'd lost all... Starfire had tried to save him, but was hit... She fell. He couldn't believe it... Terra had _killed Starfire_. Why would he give her another chance?

_Because of Beastboy_. He had promised him. And Beastboy was his friend. Bringing Terra to redemption might have been the only way he could forgive himself for letting Starfire fall.

_They others had failed._

All of them.

Raven... drowned in mud.

Beastboy... Cyborg... disappeared inside the earth.

Starfire... fallen in an attempt to save his own life.

_Why did he want to give her another chance? She deserved to die._

Robin didn't know what to do... So he kept his promise.

_"Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?"_

Exterminated. Like the cockroaches that lived in the cupboards.

_"I wanted to be this way."_

Robin kept fighting. He wanted to save Terra. He had to save someone...

_"I wanted to go with Slade!"_

And Slade was still alive. She was still with him...

_"I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!"_

The only person he could save now was himself...

_"And now I never want to see your face again."_

But he failed at that too... Hadn't he?

He had lost.

They had lost.

* * *

Beastboy stared at Gaia, unknowing of how to react. "She'll wake up because of me?"

"Guess so," the blonde replied boredly. "I don't know all the details but--" She was interrupted by the opening of the door, as the masked villain entered. "I'm guessing by your ever-so-proud stride things went well with the Titans?"

"It is time, Gaia," Slade said simply, ignoring her remark. He turned swiftly, exiting as quickly as he had entered.

"Oh goody," she stood, her voice thick with sarcasm. Gaia walked over to the unconscious blonde, gently setting her fingers on her forehead.

Once again, the transformation occured, and as the silver light dimmed, a doppleganged version of Terra stood before Beastboy. "Come on BB," Gaia said in Terra's stolen voice.

The cell door swung open like magic, and Beastboy stared dumbfoundedly.

"It's time to play," Gaia said, quickly grabbing his arm before he could react.

The room shifted before them, and disappeared. Beastboy felt the same dizziness he had as when she had moved them from the tower to that room. But now, he recognized where they were.

'_Terra's cave?' _ran through the changeling's head. Before he could question their reason for being there, he felt the ground tremble beneath him.

"Like the room?" Gaia smirked, her eyes and hands flaring gold. "It was made _just to look like your girlfriend's cave_."

Beastboy looked around. "We're still...?"

"In the same building," Gaia answered, "I have a surprise for you."

Beastboy faced the blonde, letting out a startled shriek as he saw a barrage of boulders encased in yellow zooming at him.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know what a weird place to stop... I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Also, an insight on Robin. How'd I do? Lots of mixed emotions going on around here, huh... I have a feeling I'm going to write a sequel to this, because I don't like really long stories. Hmm... and what is it "time" for I wonder? Review on your way out! - Letselina_


	7. Aftershock

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Seven  
_Aftershock_

"Robin!" the high-pitched squeal came.

The Boy Wonder opened his eyes groggily, finally coming up from the earth-tunnel. Within moments, Starfire was by his side, checking up on him as she had before.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

Robin cocked his head to one side, "Nothing happened that you guys didn't see..."

"You were the first one down. It took you ten minutes after Raven came up to get here," the meta-human explained.

"Yes, we were worried about you," Starfire said gently.

"It did seem to take forever," he replied, thinking as he spoke. "I don't know why either... I feel tired..."

"If you were in those tunnels for that long, it makes sense. There's a limited amount of oxygen underground," Cyborg figured, "Lack of oxygen made you tired."

Robin stood up tiredly, "Where are we?"

"A cell of some sort, I guess," Cyborg said, "We're still in the building."

White walls, white ceiling, white floor. There was nothing but a window on the far left, and it was dark on the other side.

"Raven..." Robin glanced at the dark teen.

"What do you want?" she said in a monotone. Her hood fell over her eyes, as normal, and she sat in one of the corners, her knees against her chest.

"Can you do something about that window?" he asked, pointing a gloved finger to the only possible escape.

"No." Raven didn't move.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Robin spoke, "Raven, we need to get out of here. We need to find Beastboy..."

Raven sighed, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her hand pointed toward the window, as if to remove or break it, but nothing happened.

"You could have just told us that you're powers didn't work, you know," Robin said gently, unsure of the female's mood.

"This room was built to conceal my powers, as well as Starfire's," Raven replied nonchalantly.

"It is true," Starfire spoke up, "I cannot summon any sort of my power."

"Slade.. he's always one step ahead..." growled Robin.

"No... Terra is," Raven put in.

"I can't believe it... After all this time..." Cyborg sat on the ground, staring at the wall. "Terra was the villain."

"She certainly has a way in fooling us..." the alien replied.

"We have to find Beastboy," Robin said, punching a fist into his palm. "We have to get out of here."

"Robin, this room is impregnable. We have already tried," Starfire said softly.

The masked hero shook his head, "We'll find a way... There has to be something. There--"

A loud crash interrupted Robin, and the four Titans jumped up. While they had been speaking, two figures had entered the next room. Scurring to the window, the quartet gasped simultanously.

"Beastboy!" Starfire cried.

"Terra's attacking him," Raven said, pointing a gray finger toward her right.

* * *

Beastboy was smashed into the wall, letting out a yelp of pain as he hit the ground. He was confused at the sudden attack, but had no intention of passing up the chance given to him. If he could defeat Gaia, he could escape and find the other Titans. Without wasting any time, he shifted into a hawk, flying high in the cave-like room.

The Terra look-alike whipped rocks after him, her golden power lighting up the cave. She pivoted on her heel, following the green bird.

The hawk swooped down to the ground, his small body rapidly growing in size as he shifted into a wolf. His thoughts were set only on attacking the blonde as he sped toward her.

Gaia smirked, another boulder flying toward the changeling. Smashing into his side, the boulder lost its golden aura. _'Too easy.'_

Beastboy returned to his human form, moving from under the boulder. Something loud pounded in his head as he shifted into a rhinoceros, pummeling toward Gaia again. He was only feet away when the ground shot up beneath him, sending him toward the ceiling.

Quick reflexes allowed the changeling to change into a small rodent, leaping off the rock before it smashed into the ceiling. Before he could hit the ground, he shifted into a raven, beating his wings to hover over the ground. Mind racing, the dark green raven flew toward the earth-shifter, circling over her.

Gaia pounded her fists into the ground, causing large pointed rocks to shoot at the changeling.

Before he could be hit, Beastboy shifted into a large bear, preparing to crash upon Gaia.

The blonde, however, had other ideas. Two large hands made of rock slammed into the evergreen bear. The held him firmly in their grasp, not letting go as he frantically shifted into an array of different animals. After a moment of this, Gaia flicked her wrist in the direction of the nearest wall, and the two rock hands obeyed, smashing the green Titan into the rocky wall.

* * *

"We have to help him!" shrieked the red-haired Titan. She pounded her fists against the thick glass of the window. Yet, not even her alien strength was enough to penetrate the glass.

"What is she doing?" Cyborg yelled, following Starfire's lead. "She's going to--"

"Don't say it!" Starfire interrupted loudly. "Sh-she would never..."

"Come on Beastboy!" Robin urged, pounding against the glass. "You have to get up!"

The three Titans continued to work on the window, but the fourth stood silently behind.

"It isn't going to work."

"We have to _try!_" the Tamaranean cried. "We cannot just sit here while our friend is being hurt!"

Beastboy climbed to his feet, his head pounding from the injuries he had gained. _'Have to keep fighting...'_ he thought tiredly. Already he could tell he was going to lose - but he had to know why. Had Terra awakened? Did they not need him anymore? Why were they doing it in the way they were?"

Charging at the blonde, he shifted into a mighty dinosour, preparing to attack.

Gaia snickered, her fingers bathed in golden light. The ground around her shook and trembled, and split. Beneath the green dinosour, the earth collapsed, falling down.

The changeling changed again into a hawk, flying out of the large hole in the ground. When he came across ground that wouldn't collapse, he landed, shifting into a wolf.

The earthmover continued to smirk darkly as she used her power. Large chunks from the ceiling began to fall, causing clouds of dust to rise. She lifted a small bit of ground that she stood on, and hovered in the air.

"Starfire - we can't get out!" Raven hissed, "We've tried everything!"

"We have to keep trying!" the alien yelled.

"Star! Rae! This is _not_ a good time!" the metahuman shouted, catching the arguing girls' attention.

"We _will_ get out of here. We _will_ save Beastboy!" the leader of the team assured.

"No..." the dark female gasped quietly. There was a trace of fear in her voice, but she would later deny it. Her attention had quickly been drawn away from the argument.

"Beastboy!" Starfire whispered again, pressing her face against the glass like a child at the zoo. Her large emerald eyes filled with tears.

"She can't--" Cyborg put his metal hands against the glass. He was not the kind of person who was often afraid, but like his gray-skinned teammate, there was no way to disregard the fear in his heart.

* * *

Beastboy whimpered, shifting finally into his human form. He had been lucky to dodge most of the falling ceiling, but not lucky enough. His lupine leg had gotten caught under a large boulder.

"Well, well, well." Gaia strutted over, Terra's voice and body causing the changeling to shudder. The golden light like small fireflies danced upon her fingers. "What do we have here?" An evil smirk was hardly concealed as she lifted a rock above the green Titan. The large rock sharpened itself, creating a deadly point that hovered over Beastboy's face.

_'She's going to kill me.'_ It was all he could think. The lonely thought screamed in his mind. _'But this time, there's no will to save me...'_ Beastboy stared at the point of the rock, tears burning in his eyes. Yet, he would not let them fall. He would not show any weakness.

"Bye bye Beastboy," Gaia waved slightly. The sharpened boulder fell with a sickening crack.

The only noise after the echo had faded was the screams of four Titans as the doppleganger muttered, "One down, four to go."

_A/N: Oh no! Beastboy! What's going to happen! I guess I don't have much to say, except I have eight days left of school - which are mostly finals anyway. I'm sorry I take so long to update - but summer will be here soon, and I'll be able to update at least once a week, instead of once a month. Review before you click that little 'x' in the right hand corner of your screen! - Letselina_


	8. Terra

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Eight  
_Terra_

Sobs echoed in the air as four friends attempted to comfort each other. Hidden behind a hood was Raven, fighting tears. Her fists were tightly clenched into small balls in her lap as she attempted to compose herself. Anger, and other mixed emotions, tore at her heart and mind, fighting to become free. She didn't let her mouth open, in the fear that she would burst into tears and cry.

Raven's opposite, Starfire, however, lacked the ability to hide her emotions. One reason might have been she didn't have an angry alter ego inside her, but the other was probably that she was _always_ expressing her feelings. Tears fell from her emerald eyes like waterfalls, and strangled sobs escaped her throat. She buried her face in the chest of her leader, Robin, who had easily taken her in his arms.

The Boy Wonder was another who often had trouble expressing his feelings, and this time was no exception. Sitting against the wall, he held the Tamaranean princess in his arms, and gently stroked her fiery red hair with one of his gloved hands. He neither spoke nor cried, but simply stared at the girl in his arms. Shock was taking over his mind, and he too, was afraid to shed his own tears.

The final Titan stood in front of the glass, staring at a large pile of rocks in the middle of the room. No tears formed in human eye as he glared with anger at the boulders. Cyborg silently begged for his fallen friend to climb out of the mess with only a few bruises. He wanted to go back in time, and erase what had happened. Beastboy had been his friend, and now he was dead.

**_Dead._**

The word echoed in the minds of the four remaining Titans as they attempted to regain their composure.

_Terra killed him. Terra killed Beastboy._

They had been betrayed by the earthmover before, but she had turned good in the end. She had only been confused, hadn't she?

Now she was evil.

_She killed him. She killed Beastboy._

Cyborg pounded his mechanical fists against the glass, letting out a loud cry as he finally collapsed to his knees.

_'One down, four to go.'_

They had all heard her.

_'The backstabbing conniving little...'_ Raven closed her eyes again. She had to keep calm...

Starfire had finally fallen silent. She still rested against Robin's chest, but she didn't move. She didn't speak. Perhaps she had run out of tears, or just the strength to cry. Her lime green eyes stared blankly at the glass window.

"We have to get out of here," Robin said, many moments later. His voice caused all the Titans to look up at him.

None of the Titans responded in any way.

"Come on..." Robin stood, helping Starfire to stand as well. "We can't just sit here and... and wait to die!"

"He's right," Raven's hoarse voice spoke. "We have to escape." Slowly, the dark teen stood, still hidden beneath her hood.

"We can't let Beast..." Robin exhaled loudly from his nose, then continued again, "We can't let his death be in vain."

"Then we escape," Cyborg said quietly.

"For Beastboy," Starfire whispered, grasping the sides of her abdomen with her dainty hands. "Let us succeed." Tears still glittered in her eyes, but her determination shone brightly.

Robin smiled weakly, glad his friends were able to pull through. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

It was dark.

_So... so dark_...

Fear crept over his body. _'So this is death.'_ He wished to open his eyes, and see the bright lights. He wanted to make the pain end. He didn't want to be trapped in the dark.

"Beastboy..."

There was a voice... It so surreal... Almost ethereal. Perhaps someone was coming to fetch him. He didn't belong there, in the damp, cold earth. He could feel it rubbing against his skin, causing him to shiver.

Memories dissipated, and his thoughts slowed down. Why should he continue to wait? He just wanted to rest.

He had nothing to worry about. Only to reach his destination. That was his only cause...

"Beastboy."

It was firmer this time. Closer. Like someone attempting to wake him from a deep, deep sleep. There was no color to the voice, only a soft ring, like an angel, calling to him.

Maybe there was no voice. Maybe it was just his mind, wishing for someone beside him.

_It was so dark_.

"Beastboy!"

There was urgency now. And a faint amount of vibrance. The voice sounded more realistic everytime it spoke.

Then, a light.

It was dim at first, like the first star poking out of the darkening sky. It glimmered in the darkness, calling out his name.

"Beastboy!"

It was a female. A soft feminine voice, stretching out to him. The light grew, shining brighter and brighter with every passing moment.

"Beastboy! It's me! Wake up!"

He recognized the voice... but was unable to place a name. It was as if any happy memory of the glorious voice had been drained out of his being.

"Please... Beastboy... I need you..."

She was crying. The light shone, revealing a young girl's figure.

_"Don't cry..."_ he opened his mouth to say. But instead of his voice escaping, the sour taste of wet earth fell onto his tongue.

"Come on... You're almost there..."

_"Please stop crying... Terra..."_

A tsunami of memories flooded his mind, and he gasped for air. _Terra_. Her voice echoed in his mind like an angelic harp, soothing him. Her name repeated over and over as the female figure stepped closer.

"Beastboy, take my hand..."

He moved his arm, seeing his clothed arm and gloved hand. Gently, he placed his hand in hers, and she squeezed it gently. "Terra..." he spoke, his voice scratchy.

The light was unbearably bright now, blinding him as he was pulled up.

The crisp air caused him to shudder as he sucked in a long breath. Slowly, he opened his evergreen eyes, seeing the light had faded.

Beastboy sat in the cell he had been placed in long before, looking around in disbelief. He remembered battling Gaia - and she had killed him. Hadn't she?

_No..._

That had all been in his mind. The pain he had dreamt about. It wasn't real. He was alive...

"Beastboy...?"

His head snapped around, the voice causing his heart to skip a few beats. His eyes widened, and his jaw fell. Not only was his cell open, but sitting on a plain hospital bed was a girl.

Terra.

_And she was awake_.

Jumping up, Beastboy grinned like a child riding his first trike. His mind screamed at him, _'TRAP!'_ but he refused to listen. Not even Gaia could look the way she did now.

This was the real Terra. A rainbow of bruises, cuts, and burns gave her the appearance of a tired soldier, but proved this was truly the one who had sat in stone for over a year. Golden locks of hair were mussed and snarled, but still framed her face perfectly.

Then there were her eyes. Crystal blue, up to the rim with tears. This was Terra.

_It had to be_.

"Terra!" Beastboy's voice cracked as tears poured from his eyes. With one powerful leap, he managed to stand beside her, and pull her in his arms. "I can't believe you're finally awake!"

"I'm glad to see you too," the blonde whispered weakly. "But you're hurting me more than Starfire does..."

Letting go with a chuckle, the changeling smiled. "Sorry... I'm just... so happy... You won't believe what's been going on."

Terra smiled, looking around, "Where are we?"

Like a bad dream, everything rushed back to Beastboy. "We've got to--"

He was interrupted by a large rock, slamming into his chest. It knocked the wind out of him, causing him to fall backwards. A large rock hand covered his mouth, and dragged him back into the cell.

'_Terra!' _he attempted to scream - but nothing came out.

Another blonde rushed into the room. _Gaia._ Her eyes were wide - and she almost looked flustered, as if she hadn't been prepared for Terra to be awake.

Terra looked at the other girl, frightened. "W-who are you?"

A genuine smile crept across Gaia's lips. "A friend," she said gently, taking Terra's arm. "Come on." With that, she led the former Titan out of the room, only looking back to give an evil smirk at the changeling as she shut the door.

The rock let go of Beastboy, and he took in a long, loud breath, refilling his lungs. Anger overcame him, and he feared the worst for Terra.

What was Slade's plan? Why had Terra finally woken up?

What was going to happen to him now?

* * *

Gaia led Terra through the warehouse, finally coming upon an exit. "Here we are," she said, the smile still plastered across her face. Pointing a finger toward the sunset, she said, "It's that way to Jump City. I'm sure someone can help you there."

"But Beastboy..." Terra shook her head, confusion reigning her body and mind.

Gaia let out a quiet sigh. "He's not the guy you thought you knew... Listen, I've heard so much about you Terra. I know how the Titans betrayed you... I revived you - because," smiling a little, she let a golden glow take over her hand, and a small stone, "I know you're like me. It's hard - having so much power."

"You're telling me..." Terra replied quietly. "But the Titans didn't--"

"They want to _kill_ you Terra!" Gaia interrupted.

Taken back, the original earthmover backed away. "What... what are you talking about?"

"They tried to take you away! I don't know how - but they found out I had revived you - and they tried to steal you away. They wanted to kill you - and make sure you _stayed_ dead." Gaia set down the stone with her power. "That's why I had to keep Beastboy in a cell. He was... so determined. You can't imagine the anger... _the hatred_ he felt against you. I just want you to have a fair chance Terra."

Biting down on her lip, Terra shook her head. "I can't believe it... They really... want me dead?"

Gaia touched her shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore. Someone should be able to help you - maybe you can go somewhere else, like Gotham or..."

"I'll find my way... Thanks," Terra said quietly. She gave a thankful smile to Gaia, and turned in disbelief, heading toward the city.

Gaia watched the girl walk away, grinning like a maniac. _'Don't be too thankful.'

* * *

_

"One... Two... THREE!"

There was a loud bang, and then a simultaneous "Ouch" from four teenagers.

Robin rubbed his head painfully. They had gone through a long list of plans to escape already - all of which had failed. "Any more ideas?"

"Unless we try to assemble an army of gerbils or get a tank," Raven shook her head, thinking of what Beastboy would have said, "No."

"We can try barging through again, I guess," Cyborg said tiredly.

"Yes, perhaps we will have weakened the door the last time," Starfire said. Her body was tired, but her determination was strong.

Cyborg stood with his right shoulder to the door, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone lined up behind him, readying to slam all their weight and strength in hopes the door would budge.

"One..." Starfire started.

"Two..." Raven continued.

"THREE!" shouted all four Titans, letting out a battle cry as they slammed into the door.

Much to their surprise, the door flung open, falling off its hinges as the four Titans landed in a messy pile.

"Success!" cried the Tamaranean.

There was still a large pile of boulders near the center of the room. Each of the Titans fell silent as they neared it, a small sliver of hope remaining that their fallen comrade was still alive. "Should we try?" Cyborg asked, his voice low.

Before any of them could answer, a door on the other side of the cave-like room opened, and laser guns fired at them.

"Titans!" Robin yelled, assembling the team. They began to run for the opposite exit. Slade-bots began to pour our of the exit, chasing them to their destination.

They ran (and flew) through a maze of halls and rooms, each one spilling out more robots.

"They are gaining on us!" Starfire shouted.

"I think this is the exit!" replied Robin, judging by the light coming from the bottom of the door.

Bursting through the door, the remaining Titans reached the outside.

Before any robots could follow them, they slammed shut the door, feeling a slight bit of relief.

"We made it..." Robin said, exhausted.

"Finally," Cyborg agreed.

"Raven...?" the Tamaranean princess glanced at their dark friend.

Raven stared ahead at the sunset, a powerful look of anger on her face. "It's her," she said quietly, venom in her voice.

There, walking down the dusty path, was a familiar blonde. She had a limp in her step, and seemed to be muttering to herself.

_It was Terra.

* * *

_

_A/N: Woo-hoo! I've been waiting to write these next few chapters for a loooong time. Not much to say today - except reviews make me happy! Please review - and I'll update faster I promise! Especially since it's summer now Review on your way out - Letselina_


	9. Slade's Plan

**Rocky Territory  
**_By Letselina_

Chapter Nine  
_Slade's Plan_

She was still in disbelief. How could it be true? Terra's mind raced with possible answers. Beastboy didn't look like he had wanted her… dead. He was _crying_. Why? Shaking her head, she continued walking into the sun. The bright orange orb rested on the horizon, and the air was beginning to cool. The trees cast long gloomy shadows on the ground, and she tried to put her mind on other things.

Her body ached, and her head was throbbing. How long had she been frozen in her own stony grave?

Why did the Titans want her dead?

She didn't have much more time to think about it, as something broke her pensive mood. Squinting her eyes to see in the bright sun, she noticed pebbles speckled along the path she traveled. They rattled on the ground, as if something large was stomping nearby. Could it be her power?

"_TERRA!"_ bellowed a powerful voice.

Instinctively, Terra spun on her heel, clenching her fists together. Her bright blue eyes widened with fear as she saw her caller.

Anger raged across a gray face. A midnight blue cloak billowed powerfully in the wind. Two pairs of angry red eyes pierced into Terra's.

Cursing under her breath, the blonde began to panic. _'Run.'_ It was all she could think. That was how she had lived. That was all she knew. _'Run!'_ Pumping her arms and legs as hard as she could, she sprinted in the opposite direction. Her body protested, and threatened to drop her to the ground. She begged her body to continue, but she could feel herself slowing.

"_Stop!"_ shrieked a higher pitched voice.

At that very moment, Terra felt something hot slam into her body, and she crashed into the earth. Weakly, she rolled over, facing the group of teens.

The two males were pulling Raven back, her raging body fighting against their superhuman strength. Her face was now twisted in an internal battle – one Terra had invoked before.

Just before her stood another member of the Teen Titans. Her long red hair whipped in the wind. She seemed to be struggling with own emotions. Her eyes were sparkling, but their normal vivid green had faded, as if her tears were diluting the color. Her arms were slack against her body, but the rest of her was tense.

"S-Starfire?" Terra's voice quivered with fear.

"You. Killed. Him." Her face was now contorted with anger, making her unrecognizable. She raised her arms, palms facing the blonde as her hands ignited in a glittering green fire.

Terra felt confused. What was Starfire so angry about? She had killed many before – but they had all been accidents caused by her powers. Accidents she didn't want to remember. The only intentional deaths had been that of her supposed master, and herself.

She opened her mouth to speak – but she couldn't make herself voice her question. _'Slade?' _It caused her body to shudder, thinking of his name. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. Even if she had meant Slade, why was she so upset? Slade had been the Titan's mortal enemy. They should have been happy –

A starbolt smashed into the ground, dangerously close to Terra's body. _"I shall not be fooled by you again!"_ she cried. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she powered up a new starbolt.

Suddenly, Terra was afraid of death. When she had prepared to sacrifice herself, she welcomed death. She _wanted_ to die. Now she wanted answers. She wanted to live. Her eyes moved slowly to the ground. Praying to a higher source, she closed her eyes. Gold light flared around her fists, and the piece of ground beneath her flew up into the air.

Opening her eyes, she used her power to control the earth beneath her. She did not dare to look behind her, knowing two of the Titans were capable of flight. Zooming forward, she raced over the water toward the horizon, her figure disappearing in the intense rays of sunlight. A familiar building came into view, and her heart raced. A giant 'T' shaped tower; a place she had once called her home.

Passing it quickly, she entered the city, diving deep into the masses of people. Children pointed their stubby little fingers and gazed with awe. Some let out shrieks of joy or fear, laughing with excitement. She could hear the cries of parents attempting to gather their children.

"The Teen Titans!" a mother shouted. This made Terra a villain, and caused the children to run to their parents, all in fear. Why else would the Titans chase her?

"It's Terra!" a man yelled, obviously flustered.

Public enemy number one. The citizens of Jump City seemed to remember her well – as the earthmoving girl who destroyed their homes and caused them to run away. Now the crowd ran, screaming.

Starbolts and blasts of blue sonic waves crashed around her, and she continued to flee. She would have to fight eventually. She had no doubt she would lose. Her body was in no shape to fight, and she knew her powers were limited.

Without any warning, she grasped the edges of the rock, and flipped it backwards, zooming directly at her attackers.

Surprised, the Titans had no choice but to get out of the way. They seemed to think she was a dangerous enemy – no matter what her condition was.

* * *

The changeling stared up at the ceiling of his cell. It had only been one day, but he had become accustomed to the small cage of a room. He felt he deserved to be trapped there. He wouldn't mind spending more time there with Gaia and Slade if it meant knowing Terra and his friends were safe.

That wasn't the case, however. He was stuck there, and he had no idea what was going on.

"You be set free soon."

Beastboy's head whipped around, startled. He hadn't realized someone had entered the room again. Gaia stood in the middle of the room, a smug aura generating from his body. She walked toward the cell, a smile playing on her features.

"What do you want?" Beastboy growled.

"Terra will be dead soon," Gaia said nonchalantly, ignoring Beastboy's question.

"What!" Fear overcame the green Titan.

Gaia chuckled lightly. "You are foolish, changeling. Surely, one of the other Titans could have figured this out sooner. Terra will be dead, and the fault will be yours."

"I haven't done anything!" Beastboy argued.

"The other Titans think you are dead. They saw Terra – I mean," Gaia smirked, "– _me_ kill you."

"I'm not –" Beastboy froze in mid-sentence. He had thought he was going to die. Yet, he hadn't. It was all a plot – to trick the Titans. They had to have seen the battle. They wouldn't – couldn't find out that he had been saved. The _real_ Terra was set out in the open.

Now his friends would be seeking to avenge his death… And Terra was in no shape for battle.

"_You!_" he snarled. His temper rose drastically. It all became clear. How perfect would it be for the Titans to see Beastboy – alive – just as they dealt the final blow to the framed Terra? That would be Slade's ultimate revenge.

"It's not _me_ who planned this," Gaia said simply. She pulled her fingers through a lock of golden hair. She neared the cell, "I've got something much better planned," she whispered menacingly.

Beastboy yelled with anger. "_Let me out!_" he screamed.

"As you wish," Gaia smirked with glee. She pressed a button on the wall, opening the cell.

Beastboy burst from the cell, rapidly shifting into a green cheetah as he crashed through the next door. He entered a long corridor. There were doors everywhere, but at the very end, there was the exit.

His claws scratched against the cement floor as he sprinted toward the door. Throwing his weight into the last step, he slammed into the door, and it flew open.

Squinting his feline eyes, he stepped out into the sunbathed world. With a slight relief, he shifted into his human form. Inhaling, he filled his lungs with clean air.

_Free_.

His short relief ended quickly, as he saw many figures ahead. "I'm coming Terra!" he said, shifting quickly.

* * *

They were near the area they had first seen Terra when the battle began. Starfire was flustered, and thus, her powers and ability to aim had decreased immensely. Raven, although no longer red-eyed, was having difficulty controlling her powers enough to carry both Robin and Cyborg (since Starfire was hardly in a condition to lift one of them).

Finally, one of Starfire's many starbolts managed to shatter the rock carrying Terra. Exploding in a flurry of dust and pebbles, the blonde crashed on the ground.

Letting out a sharp cry of pain, Terra immediately attempted to stand. Her left arm was limp, and now numb with pain. She had little doubt that it was broken. Raising her right hand, she sent a barrage of rocks at the Titans, attempting to slow them from reaching her so quickly.

Raven had now set Cyborg and Robin on the ground, and flew ahead. Muttering under her breath, a shield of black magic blocked the multiple rocks from hitting her and her friends.

"Terra!" said Robin, who had caught up with the females.

The blonde's eyes had closed, and her fear was once again getting the best of her. "Why are you doing this?" she whimpered quietly.

"I should ask you the same thing," Cyborg growled. His sonic cannon was armed and aimed; he wouldn't miss.

"I didn't do _anything!_" Terra pleaded. Her mind was still racing with ideas. She didn't know if she could escape again.

"_Don't even play that game!_" Raven hissed. "You killed Beastboy!"

Terra opened her eyes with astonishment. "_What?_ I did no such thing! Beastboy's alive!"

"No!" Starfire shrieked, letting loose a pair of starbolts.

Quickly, Terra raised her right arm, hoping to block the attack with a wall of rock. Instead, the starbolts smashed into the rocks, blowing Terra onto her back. Pain shot through her arm again, and she felt hot tears trail down her face. "He's… alive!" she whispered. "Why don't you believe me?"

"We _saw_ you kill him!" Cyborg accused. "Don't lie to us!"

"We're sick of your games Terra! This ends _now!_" Robin roared, setting off the other three.

Terra felt her body rise in the air, but all she could see was the sunset over the watery horizon. White-hot pain shot through her body as she felt her body being torn apart. Fiery blasts from Starfire and Cyborg burned her skin that was ripped from a variety of Robin's weapons and Raven's magic.

"S…top… please…" she begged through tears.

"_Stop!_"

All at once, the attacks ceased and silence took over. She was able to open one of her eyes; the other eyelid refused to lift. Terra noticed she wasn't on the ground, but in the air. A pair of green gloves held her up by the broken breastplate that had once controlled her.

"You…" Cyborg's quivering voice broke the silence. Terra had never heard him speak like that. There was a strong emotion that she couldn't recognize.

Her eye closed involuntarily. She was so tired. It'd be easier just to let go… and sleep.

"Is it really you?" a frightened Starfire questioned.

"Of course it's me! Why wouldn't it – no…" a familiar voice spoke.

Terra felt the ground beneath her, and realized Robin had set her down. Why had they stopped attacking her?

"Terra…"

She sensed someone sitting above her, then felt someone touch her cheek. With her remaining strength, she opened both of her eyes. It was blurry, and it seemed the sun had reached below the horizon already. The sky was dusk blue, spotted with cotton candy colored clouds.

Then, there was an evergreen figure hovering above her. Two bright green eyes looked into hers hesitantly.

"Beast… boy…" she hardly whispered.

"You're alive…" he bent down, resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

_A/N: Finally an update! It's rather long, and was originally supposed to go further into the story but I decided to stop here for today. I've had my computer back for about two weeks but I haven't had enough interest to get working on this. I've really lost my interest in Teen Titans – probably because they haven't come out with anything new in months. I had seen everything from The Prophecy to The End part III before school ended, so I've been rather bored.  
__I'm definitely not doing a sequel anymore, and I've figured that I can end the story within five – ten chapters, depending on what inspires me. I've got about ten days left of summer so I'll try to write a new chapter at least every other day (I got this one done in one day, I should be able to continue this writing spree). This will probably be my last Teen Titans story for a long while.  
__Please review on your way out! It makes me happy as can be! - Letselina _


	10. Blood of the Innocent

**Rocky Territory  
**By Letselina

Chapter Ten  
_Blood of the Innocent_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. There was a powerful tension in the air that wouldn't even allow a breeze to move. The world seemed to stop, and revolve only around the green changeling hovering over the wounded girl.

Starfire felt as if her heart were ripping into bite-sized pieces. In a strange way, she wished the boy on the ground before her was just an illusion. That he wasn't the real Beastboy…

But that wasn't the case. No one could play the part he was now. Tears trickled down his cheeks onto the blonde's, and his body shuddered with stifled sobs.

"B-Beastboy?" she forced her tired voice to speak.

He did not respond at first, only continued to look at the wounds of the blonde.

"Beastboy…"

He turned to face the group. His face was so disconsolate she nearly burst into tears. "She didn't… do anything…" he whispered hoarsely.

"We saw her… kill you," the leader spoke up, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"I'm alive now, aren't I!" he snapped.

"We didn't know," Raven said quietly. She had taken to hiding behind her hood so her face wouldn't be seen. "What would you do if you saw someone kill one of us?"

Beastboy shook his head fiercely, "It was all part of his plan! Slade did this for revenge!"

"And we fell for it," the meta-human groaned. "Beastboy…"

Starfire's green eyes widened, and she collapsed to her knees. "What have we done?" she said, her voice thick with tears.

"We'll save her, Beastboy," Robin said quickly, remembering making a similar promise before. "We'll do everything we can."

"We have to hurry," Cyborg said. "I'll get the T-Car," he muttered, breaking into a sprint for the vehicle.

There was a long moment of silence, other than Cyborg's heavy footsteps fading in the sunset. Starfire's eyes lingered on the limp body before her. Guilty tears spilled from her eyes as she stood. "Beastboy…" she said again, walking toward him.

It was definitely a water-fest as the alien threw her arms around his shoulders. "I am… very sorry…" she whispered.

Beastboy buried his face in her shoulder, unable to think of any other response as his tears fell into her scarlet hair. He could no longer be brave and hold back his sobs. He couldn't appear brave for the dying Terra; he couldn't look brave for his friends. "I wish I could have stopped it from happening…" he said through clenched teeth and sobs.

Moments later, the T-Car appeared, and Beastboy assisted Cyborg in laying the girl across the backseat. He rode in the passenger seat, constantly turning around to make sure her chest still rose and fell in a semi-normal pattern.

Raven headed toward the Tower, close behind the T-Car, while Starfire walked with Robin to his R-Cycle. Her powers were quite useless in her distress, so she rode on the back with him.

Time seemed to pass slowly for her. Normally, she'd have a giddy, fluttering feeling in her stomach being so close to Robin. She rested her chin on his shoulder, barely noticing the environment flying by. The butterflies were still in her stomach, but she doubted they were from the Boy Wonder. Ever since she had laid eyes on the living Beastboy, she had a terrible, sick feeling throughout her entire body.

What she had done felt like murder – and if Terra did die, she would consider it just that. She wanted to do anything – everything – she could to make it all go away, but she knew she was failing.

She hardly noticed when the cycle had stopped, or when Robin removed his helmet from his head. He didn't speak at first, simply allowing her to rest on his shoulder, her arms draped around his waist. Then, gently, he brought her back to reality by taking her hands in his own.

_"It's going to be okay."_

He only said those five words. There wasn't anything else he could say; nothing he could do but be there for her.

It was enough.

* * *

Gaia sat in the large chair at the control panel, resting her feet gently on the keyboard. She rocked back and forth, her hands behind her head. Her eyes were closed, but there was a slight smirk on her face – almost cocky and all knowing.

Slade was in the background, letting out a flurry of profanities. Most of them were directed at her in an angry fashion. He was most definitely upset, and continued accusing her of Beastboy's early appearance.

"You could make a sailor blush with that language," the girl muttered, annoyed.

Without warning, Slade lashed out at her, knocking her onto the floor from her comfortable position. "You ruined _everything_!" he shouted.

Gaia grumbled angrily, brushing herself off as she stood. Silver flared around her fists, but disappeared quickly as her calm composure returned. "_I_ don't need to take orders from you anymore."

"Then you shall die," Slade growled. "I have no need for your impertinence Gaia."

"Wah wah wah wah wah," Gaia made a mocking motion with her hand. "You can't touch me."

Again, Slade jumped at Gaia, thrashing furiously in an attempted to touch her.

Gaia laughed, holding still. Slade's fist came close, but he was thrown back to the floor. Gaia's eyes flashed with a white fire, and her fists were surrounded in a black aura.

No mask could hide his confusion. Slade got up, obviously planning to play defense.

"So Slade," Gaia said coolly, "what were plans for me after your superb plan followed through?"

He did not answer. The man refused to be intimidated by the girl. She was emitting the aura of the cloaked Titan. His mind raced for an answer to her sudden power.

"Was death my only option?" hissed Gaia. "I'm no toy for you to play God with. You could never keep an apprentice. _Why start now?_" she leapt in the air, sustained by an unknown power. Without warning, the black aura disappeared and a green light surrounded her palms. "Goodbye Slade," she said, blasting starbolts at the man.

Slade's eye widened, and he leaped out of the way, barely scathed by the fiery blasts. He took off, running for the door. His plan had gone completely awry and he needed time to think.

Yet when he reached the door to his escape, he realized it was locked, and his fate was sealed.

* * *

"…and then I saw her being attacked by you…"

It was hours later. The five Titans sat outside the infirmary, reunited at last. Beastboy was telling the story of Gaia, Slade, and his revenge against Terra.

Tears trickled down his face, as well as Starfire's. Robin kept the Tamaranean princess close, comforting her with soft words.

Cyborg kept rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, sighing. "Well… it's over now…" he said quietly. "We'll do everything we can."

"Terra will be saved…" Starfire whispered.

Beastboy nodded slowly, "I think I'm going to go get some sleep…" He stood up, walking into the infirmary. The door shut quietly behind him.

"Man…" Cyborg rose to his feet. "I don't know if we _can_ save Terra… She's on the edge of…"

"She will survive," the red haired alien said firmly. "We cannot allow her to die because of _us._"

"Yeah… but then what can we do with her?" Robin questioned.

The four Titans roamed into the recreation room, contemplating the question.

"Should we allow her to join the team again…?" Starfire wondered.

"No." Raven looked up, her eyes narrowed at the alien. "Terra was our enemy. We can't allow her to join us again!"

"But Raven…" Starfire shook her head, "She has repented her sins. She sacrificed her—"

"_She's alive now_," Raven hissed. "Her sacrifice is in vain. She worked for Slade, she _killed innocent people._"

"Raven's right…" Robin sighed. "She was our enemy."

"But where can she go?" Cyborg questioned, "She's not exactly going to be welcome anywhere else…"

"We'll help her… somehow…" Robin decided.

It was late. The moon was already high in the sky, and a few stars were visible above the city. Starfire stared over the dark horizon, listening to the quiet sounds of vehicles and people in the distance. It was peaceful, but her heart and mind were chaotic.

Their conversation about Terra had continued, but ended badly. Raven was more than certain that Terra would hurt them again. Starfire continually pushed the fact that Terra was no longer with Slade, and she was truly their friend, but Raven wouldn't listen.

They fought, exchanging angry and foul words (some in other languages). Starfire had run off in tears, and escaped to the roof of the Tower. She heard Raven continue to yell cruel things at her, but she too, left the scene. Starfire had seen her fly off into the night, and hadn't returned.

Robin had come up to see her, but she refused to speak or listen to anything he had to say. So he sat with her, maybe in a hope that she'd eventually break. She didn't. Eventually he left, and she was again alone.

The team was falling apart – Starfire could see it. It was often tense when the topic of Terra had come up in the past, and now it was worse.

She could hear Beastboy's quiet voice speaking below. Starfire was above the infirmary, and had heard Beastboy talking to the unconscious Terra for hours. He kept telling her not to be afraid, and that it would be okay…

_But it wasn't okay_.

After Beastboy's voice had ceased, and most of the lights in the Tower had shut off, Starfire stood up. There was still no sign of Raven, and hours had passed. The stars were dying, but she wasn't tired. Quietly, she climbed back into the Tower, floating in the dark halls. She guessed Beastboy was already asleep, so she crept into the infirmary.

The infirmary was a plain white, hospital-like room. She disliked it strongly, but was always grateful for it after a difficult battle. Surprisingly, Beastboy had left Terra's side, and Starfire guessed he had gone to his own room.

The blonde was asleep on a bed. She had a few machines monitoring her pulse and other things. Starfire sat in the chair perched next to the bed, and bit down on her lower lip. Terra was covered with bandages, but some scrapes and bruises were still quite visible. Tears formed in her eyes, and she stifled a sob.

It was useless. Tears began to pour from her eyes. She hated seeing what her own powers could do. _Terra was innocent_. It didn't matter what Raven said. She didn't deserve to be hurt by the people she thought were her friends…

"Don't…"

Starfire looked up, frightened by the voice. It had been hoarse and weak, but there was no one in sight.

"Don't cry for me…"

Starfire looked at the blonde, gasping quietly.

Terra, although her eyes were closed, was awake. Her face was pained, and tears traced small rivers down her cheeks.

"Terra…?" she whispered.

"Please don't cry Star… I don't deserve your tears…" the blonde sobbed softly. She opened her blue eyes, looking at the green-eyed girl.

"You are in pain…" the alien jumped up, rushing to a cupboard where medicines and painkillers were stored. Before the blonde could protest, Starfire was at her side with a glass of water and a few pills. "Please, take these…"

Terra was quickly propped up using pillows, and took the medicine. "I need your help, Star…" Her voice was weak, and her body was tired, but she was determined. "Get me the hell out of here… I can't…" she swallowed tears and sniffled, "I can't keep ruining your lives…"

Starfire opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. Terra was crying, and forcing herself to be quiet. "What about Beastboy?" she asked finally.

"He'll… have to understand…" Terra said hoarsely. "You have to take me away, Starfire. _I don't want to cause you any more pain_."

An idea sparked in Starfire's mind. "I will take you…"

Terra smiled softly through her tears. She felt such guilt in her whole body. She'd heard some of Raven and Starfire's fight, and solemnly knew it was her fault. She was tearing apart the team because she was alive.

She needed answers to her questions, but there was no time. The longer she stayed, the bigger of a threat she was to the Teen Titans.

_She had to go_.

* * *

_**A/N:** ZOMFG! AN UPDATE! HOLY CRACKER-MUFFINS BATMAN! Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully I will still get at least a couple reviews. I'm not really into Teen Titans anymore, but I have a couple more ideas I'll put into this story. I won't make any promises, but the next chapter should be up quicker than this one. Sorry if the last part of this chapter seemed a bit OOC, but I **really** have no clue how to write this anymore.  
__Thanks for reading! Now review dammit! - Letselina_


End file.
